Onslaught
Onslaught is a character in the Marvel's X-Men comics. He appears in ''Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' as the game's antagonist. Backstory Onslaught is a supervillain who first fully appeared in X-Men (vol. 2) #53 (June 1996). Although his nature was initially unclear, Onslaught was a composite lifeform made up of Professor Xavier's repressed mental characteristics and influenced by psychic contact with Magneto . Using Xavier’s vast psionic powers and Magneto’s control over the electromagnetic spectrum, he transmuted himself into the physical world and was defeated only through the combined efforts of the entire Marvel superhero community. "Onslaught" is also a shorthand for the Onslaught Saga, which began shortly before Onslaught: X-Men, ended in Onslaught: Marvel Universe, and led directly into the Heroes Reborn collection of series. The actual beginning of the saga is hard to determine, due to a great deal of foreshadowing and preluding. The story itself was divided into two categories; Phase (comics that tied in directly with the battle against Onslaught), and Impact (comics that were affected by Onslaught, but not tying directly into the struggle against him). Onslaught has appeared as the final boss in Marvel vs. Capcom. In that version of the story, Xavier subconsciously used Onslaught's power to call heroes from another universe to help the Marvel super heroes battle him. At the end of the game, the player faced Onslaught in the two forms seen in the comics. In two endings to the game, Jin Saotome (in his own ending) and Captain America (in Hulk's ending) sacrifice themselves to defeat Onslaught (who had become the mass of pure energy in said endings). Game Information Onslaught is infamous for being one of the most difficult bosses in fighting games, and is considered to be the hardest boss in the series. His attacks deal a high amount of damage, and some are nearly unavoidable. His first form is almost as tall as Juggernaut but has super armor and can be very evasive at times. His second form is where he can fly around the background of the stage making it more difficut to hit his vulnerable spot. It is recommended that players use short characters (such as Mega Man) and time their movements accordingly when fighting against him. Moveset '1st Form' *'Sentinel Force': Onslaught summons two mini-Sentinels that drop 8 bombs on the opponent. *'Sentinel Attack:' He summons a Sentinel as his assist character that rushes and hits the foe multiple times. *'Magnetic Tempest:' Originally this is Magneto's Hyper Combo that now becomes his special move. Onslaught uses magnetized metal ions and shoot in all directions from the front. *'Hyper Gravitation': One of Magneto's special moves, his own version is a lot bigger but the electromagnetic balls chases the player slowly and drag the foe towards him, it is a great follow-up for any of his other moves. Take note that his move is unblockable so it must be avoided at all cost. *'Flaming Headcrush:' Similar to Juggernaut's Headcrush Hyper Combo, Onslaught charges fast towards his opponent causing it to hit many times and can literally burn the player. *'Teleport:' A normal teleport move, Onslaught teleports randomly. He can teleport frontwards, behind the foe or on the other side of the screen and can teleport multiple times. This is his most evasive maneuver it can also escape from certain combos, assist attacks and even Hyper Combos. *'Hyper Mind Blast:' Onslaught uses a powerful cannon that's similar to Cyclops' Mega Optic Blast. Thus this move is more dense and inflict more hits. It becomes his Hyper Combo from the Playstation version. *'Magnetic Shockwave:' Similar to Magneto's Hyper Combo except that his version is wider and inflict more damage. It becomes his Hyper Combo from the Playstation version. *'Psionic Puppet:' In some occasions, Onslaught jumps out to the background and summons a random character(Venom, War Machine, Hulk, Ryu, Chun-Li or Zangief) by his control. This puppet can also use Hyper Combos without the need of a Hyper Combo meter and can fight in a higher difficulty. However Onslaught cannot replenish his health despite its benefit to stay out in a battle for a while. You can force him back by knocking out the puppet or last up to 30 seconds. It becomes his Hyper Combo from the Playstation version. '2nd Form' *'Claw Crush:' Onslaught grunts, then punches foward, hitting multiple times. *'Sentinel Force:' The same as his first form attack. *'Mind Blast:' Onslaught fires a small blast from his forehead that becomes a huge uprising blast once it hits the ground, it causes the opponent to travel the full height of the screen with massive damage. Getting hit by the same move twice while in mid-air becomes even more dangerous for players. *'Hyper Gravitation:' The same as his first form attack, but covering a much larger area. *'The Mighty Hand:' Onslaught moves out from the stage, then reappears usign his charging claw attack, hitting several times. Blocking it causes multiple block damage so it will be wise to evade this attack. *'Hyper Mind Blast:' Fires 3 or 5 Mind Blasts at once, almost resembling the Magnetic Shockwave Hyper Combo. It now becomes his Hyper Combo from the Playstation version. Trivia *Most of Onslaught's moves, Hyper Combos even his introduction and his win battle catch phrase originated from his lines from the Onslaught series comics. *In the Playstation version, Mega Man can use Onslaught's Magnetic Shockwave as an Hyper Combo after the game has been beaten with him once. *A small reference was made to him in MvC3 as Magneto's win quote after defeating an X-Men team: "The dream is dead". *He is playable if you finish the game once(Only on the Playstion version). He is below Wolverine. Sprites Category:Onslaught Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:MvC Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Marvel Characters